Diagnosing a mobile device is a process that is typically done in retail/carrier stores as well as in repair centers.
The diagnostic process flow includes multiple tests, wherein some tests are automatic and some require a user's intervention (“manual tests”). For example, if a user complains about high battery consumption, then the diagnostic process flow would extract data from the mobile device (e.g.: via a designated application), analyze the extracted data to indicate the top battery consumption applications and offers to uninstall some applications as a solution to the problem.
In some cases, the solution would be a factory-reset of the device that will cause the deletion of all non-system related applications (“user applications”) and in some cases even user-data.
A harsher solution is performing a “flashing” that will install a new firmware on the device and wipeout all the user data.
In all of these cases, the user applications will probably have to be re-installed once again. This happens since the diagnostics tests indicated to the user to remove an application that he often uses (e.g.: Facebook) and therefore in the long term the user might want to use this application again.
Hence, such a repair is likely to be a temporary repair and it is very likely that the malfunction will reoccur. Furthermore, some mobile applications cannot be uninstalled, in particular, with no limitations, pre-installed OEM/Carrier application.
In many cases there is a service or a component of the operating system (OS) that causes the problem, but yet, that service cannot be uninstalled since it is part of the framework of the operating system.
There is therefore a need and it is desired that a repair process of repairing an existing problem of the smart mobile device (SMD), will be performed without removing unnecessary user data, by “Disabling a component” that has been identified as a malfunction component.
The term “component” can be, for example: a 3rd party application, a pre-installed OEM/carrier application or a framework service.
The term “smart” device, as used herein, refers to a computerized device.